When I'm With You
by SecondStarToTheRight18
Summary: - ONESHOT - Cause when I'm with you I only see her face." If you loved somebody, but found yourself with somebody else, would you make yourself choose the one you really loved? R&R very, very much appreciated. Songfic - Jesse McCartney's "Think About It".


**I do not own anything familiar to the show nor do I own the song used in this fic.  
**  
Well, I was sitting here, bored stupid cause I'm sick, though much better then yesterday, and I've been trying to think of an idea for a new songfic for quite some time now. And after hearing Jesse McCartney's new album, I wanted to use one of his new songs... and this one's great. So I just started typing and this is what came of it.

A couple of things real quick. One, I don't know if college dorms have a bathroom attached to the room, in fact, I don't think they do, but for the sake of this fic, they do, okay? And I'm not sure if Shaw is Callie's last name or not, y'all correct me if I'm wrong. And I think that's it, lol. Hope you enjoy but be honest with reviews, alright? Remember, you're not being mean to me by telling me something bad about my writing, unless you are being mean, you're just helping me become a better writer. Now here it is, oneshot, songfic. (And if you haven't heard the song, you have to. Look it up on youtube, somebody put it up for American fans to hear since it was only released in France and not the US. As far as I know, anyway.)

**Artist: **Jesse McCartney  
**Album: **Departure  
**Song: **Think About It

_(Lyrics are in italics)_

* * *

**When I'm With You...**

Bradin Westerly. 20. A sophomore in college. Girlfriend of 3 years named Callie. In bed with a girl named Sheila. Uh oh? Yes, indeed.

"Mm, hi." Sheila Michaels smiled up at the boy who was leaning over her on one elbow.

He smiled back. "Hi."

Sheila leaned up to kiss him and whispered in his ear. "When do we meet again?"

Bradin sat up and bit his lip. Again? They couldn't meet again. He had Callie... and if Callie ever knew, he certainly wouldn't have her anymore.

_We can never let this get out,  
Cause if my girl would ever find out,  
She would pack my things and throw me right up out the door._

"What's the matter?" Sheila asked, sitting up next to him.

"Um... Sheila, you're great. You're amazing but I just don't know." Bradin tried to make it easy.

"You don't know what?"

"I don't think I can do this with you anymore."

_And you're not worth losin' the house,  
Or leavin' me to sleep on the couch,  
Cause see what I got with her is worth so much more._

"Why not, Bradin?" Sheila wanted to know, holding the sheet to her body.

"Because I've got somebody else... this wasn't supposed to go on after that first night when it just happened... this means nothing."

"Sex doesn't ever mean _nothing_, Bradin..." Sheila insisted, leaning onto his shoulder.

Bradin kissed her cheek. "I don't know..."

_Goin' back and forth not knowin' what to do,  
Cause what's at home is just way too much to lose._

The next day, Bradin walked across campus on his way back to his dorm. He stopped short, seeing Sheila Michaels talking to three other girls who he barely knew. Sheila was a soft brown haired, soft blue eyed, freshman with a figure that was _very_ easy on the eyes. She was tall, but not too tall, and slender. She curved in all the right places and her clothes fit to her body like they were designed just for her.

_It's not that you ain't fine just,  
I can't make my mind up,  
Oh, I couldn't live with myself,  
If she went away, away..._

Bradin tried to look away and keep walking. He had _Callie_. Yes, he had Callie. And he loved Callie. So why was Sheila constantly on his mind and yet, when he was with her, he still saw his girlfriend?

_I want us to go down  
Need to slow my roll now,  
Cause when I'm with you  
I only see her face, her face..._

"Brae!!"

Bradin turned in the direction of the female's voice that called his name. It was Sheila and her three friends walking up to him, all smiles and laughter.

"Hey..." Bradin greeted, trying not to look at Sheila too much. He had to quit. He had Callie. He loved Callie. This needed to stop but...

_So I need to think about it, think about it, about it.  
Think about it, think about it, about it. (Over and over again, again...)_

"Bradin..." Sheila whispered after the four of them had talked to him for a few minutes and were heading for their next class. "Tonight?"

Bradin pursed his lips and nodded. Sheila smiled and hurried off to catch up with her friends, who had turned around and were motioning her to come on. He watched her go...

_So I need to think about it, think about it, about it.  
Think about it, think about it, about it. (Over and over again, again...)_

After all classes were over for the day, Bradin headed back to his dorm. His roommate was in town for the night so Sheila was supposed to be meeting him there in a few hours.

Opening the door, Bradin dropped the books he was holding down on his desk and fell back on his bed. He hadn't turned the light on so the only illumination of the room was that of the last rays of sun coming in through the closed blinds of the two windows in the room.

"I've missed you." A soft, female voice whispered to Bradin, leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Bradin jerked up and turned around. Callie Shaw was sitting at the head of his bed, her head leaned back against the headboard, a smile plastered across her face.

"C- Callie!" Bradin's voice cracked. She couldn't be here. She'd see Sheila. She'd find out.

"Hello to you too." Callie giggled. "Brae, I can't stay long... Why don't we... do something special?"

Bradin knew what Callie was hinting at. He kissed her neck, caressing every inch of her skin. She moaned and lay back on his bed.

"Wait I..." Bradin pulled away from Callie slowly, not wanting to let her go.

"You go do whatever you have to..." Callie said in a voice she used at no other time. "I'll wait – she kissed his lips – right – she kissed him again – here."

Bradin tried to smile but really he just looked blank as he got up and went into the bathroom. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sheila's number.

"Hello?" Sheila's voice came over the line. She was somewhere noisy, probably the cafeteria.

"It's Bradin. Listen, um.. about tonight-"

"It's gonna be incredible." Sheila interrupted him.

"No, I- I can't. I've um... I've got something else I have to do. I can't do it tonight." Bradin whispered urgently. He needed to hurry. It wouldn't take him this long to "get ready" which is what Callie thought he was doing.

_And, no, I'm not willin' to bet ya,  
That she won't leave if she catch us.  
This is way too much pressure for a man to handle._

"Oh..." Sheila sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Sheila confirmed.

"Good. Bye." Bradin shut his phone and let out his breath. That was too close. She wasn't worth all this. Bradin did what he needed to do and went back to his bed where Callie, as she had promised, was waiting for him.

"Hey, Tiger... I thought you ran away..." she said in that same voice. It was almost shy yet seductive and loving all at once. Bradin smiled. He climbed onto the bed with her and pushed her onto her back, kissing her softly. He thought of how it was with him and Sheila. Different. More aggressive, not so loving... hardly any love at all, in fact, he'd be willing to say it was just lust. He only truly cared about Callie. She was the only one who meant anything to him...

_See I could live with losin' you,  
But losin' her I just couldn't do,  
Cause honestly she's the only girl that makes my house a home _

"I love you, Bradin..." Callie whispered softly, kissing her boyfriend on the lips. It was about 2 hours later and he had walked her to her car and was saying goodbye to her.

"I love you too." Bradin kissed her passionately, running his hands over her body. "I've missed you so bad."

"I've missed you too. But I'll be able to come up more often now that Grandma moved back to Minnesota." Callie said into his neck.

"Good..." Bradin pushed her against her car, kissing her more deeply. She giggled quietly and said in a whisper, "Bradin... should we go back to your room?"

"Mmm..." Bradin didn't give her a real answer and kept kissing her. After a minute, Callie managed to pull away, saying, "Brae, I've really gotta go... it's already 8. It takes almost 2 hours to drive back."

"I know..." Bradin went to kiss her one last time but stopped short, seeing Sheila Michaels walking in the general direction of Callie's car. She caught his eye for a brief second and passed on by without saying anything, going into the building he lived in as though she knew somebody there. Bradin kissed Callie just as she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, cutting her off. By the time Bradin finally let her go, she'd forgotten to ask him anything.

Bradin watched till Callie's car was out of sight. He knew Sheila was probably waiting for him inside... he could go in there and wind up with her again or he could mosey around campus till curfew and hope Sheila had left by then.

_Goin' back and forth not knowin' what to do,  
Cause what's at home is just way too much to lose._

He went back in his building against his own better judgment and, as he'd suspected, found Sheila sitting outside his door. "Hey..." she crooned.

"Hey." He looked away from her, saying, "Sheila..."

"Don't. It's just one more time. It won't hurt anything."

"Callie was _just_ here... it's just... it's not right."

"I know." Sheila did know. She had been raised in a Christian home and she knew it, one, wasn't right to be having sex outside of marriage and, two, it was especially not right to be helping him cheat on his girlfriend, much less all but asking him to.

Bradin kissed her without thinking.

_It's not that you ain't fine just,  
I can't make my mind up,  
Oh, I couldn't live with myself,  
If she went away, away..._

They fell into his room and he kicked the door shut behind him, still kissing her. By the time they made it to his bed, Sheila had already lost her shirt somewhere and Bradin's was in the process.

_I want us to go down,  
Need to slow my roll now,  
Cause when I'm with you,  
I only see her face, her face..._

_So I need to think about it, think about it, about it.  
Think about it, think about it, about it. (Over and over again, again...)  
So I need to think about it, think about it, about it.  
Think about it, think about it, about it. (Over and over again, again...)_

He stopped short, his cell phone was ringing. "Damn it..."

Sheila sat down on his bed as Bradin tried to find his cell. The mood was being ruined quickly.

He remembered it was in the bathroom... where he'd left it when Callie was there. He walked numbly to the bathroom and picked up his phone, which had quit ringing. Callie had called.

Bradin walked back into the main room and looked over at Sheila.

_Girl, I want ya so much,  
But is it worth losing her love?  
I need to think about it._

He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't lie to himself. He only loved Callie and if he lost her this way he'd have to live with it the rest of his life and it would tear him up.

_Cause I don't wanna break her heart.  
And she does not deserve this, no...  
When I think about it..._

"Sheila-" he started, looking down.

"Don't say it. I know. We have to stop."

"Yeah... this just... I mean, like I've said, you're great... but..."

_It's not that you ain't fine just,  
I can't make my mind up,  
Oh, I couldn't live with myself,  
If she went away, away..._

"I love her." Bradin said.

"That girl you were kissing when I got her? That's the girl you keep talking about when you say you have somebody?" Sheila asked. She had recovered her shirt and was pulling it over her head.

Bradin nodded. "I really do love her... Being with you has been, um... it's been fun, I guess, but I don't even wanna admit that cause-"

"Cause you love _her_, right?" Sheila asked, seeming to understand completely.

"Yeah. I guess I was missing her and I feel like I'm cheating both of you by being with you... cause I see her all the time, even when I'm with you."

_I want us to go down  
Need to slow my roll now,  
Cause when I'm with you  
I only see her face, her face..._

"I guess, I- I mean, I understand... But maybe you were just lonely?" Sheila mumbled, sort of uncomfortably.

"It still doesn't make it right." Bradin was fast to point out.

"No, it doesn't. I know." Sheila agreed quickly.

"I mean, you know." Bradin said rushed.

"Yeah, I know." Sheila agreed with a vigorous nod.

"Yeah..." Bradin looked at Sheila. Sheila looked at Bradin.

_So I need to think about it, think about it, about it.  
Think about it, think about it, about it. (Over and over again, again...)_

"I really can't."

"We really shouldn't..."

"We um..."

_So I need to think about it, think about it, about it.  
Think about it, think about it, about it. (Over and over again, again...)_

Sheila stood up and walked to his door. Bradin didn't stop her. She opened it and stepped out, turning around she said awkwardly, "Um... so, I'll see you around campus..."

"Yeah, sure, see you later..." Bradin said, just as awkwardly, looking at everything but Sheila, as she was also doing.

She waved a hand sort of sideways and hurried down the hall as Bradin closed the door behind her, waving back at her as it clicked shut.

_Think._

* * *

Thank you for reading, please, please, please review and tell me everything you thought!! Thank you so much. PS point out any mistakes or anything and I'll fix them, thanks! **(In case there's any confusion, this is a ONESHOT. It's only this one chapter and nothing more. Thanks!)  
**  
_Hugs,  
Anna Christie  
_


End file.
